Gaspar
Gaspar '''alongside Melchor and Baltazar rapped against La Befana in La Befana vs Three Wise Men. '''Information on the rapper: Gaspar is one of the Three Wise Men,he has brown hair and beard and caucasian skin. The biblical Magi(/ˈmeɪdʒaɪ/ or /ˈmædʒaɪ/; singular: magus), also referred to as the (Three) Wise Men or (Three) Kings, were – in the Gospel of Matthew and Christian tradition – distinguished foreigners who visited Jesus after his birth, bearing gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. They are regular figures in traditional accounts of the nativity celebrations of Christmas and are an important part of Christian tradition. Matthew is the only of the four canonical gospels to mention the Magi. Matthew reports that they came "from the east" to worship the "king of the Jews".The gospel never mentions the number of Magi, but most western Christian denominations have traditionally assumed them to have been three in number, based on the statement that they brought three gifts.In Eastern Christianity, especially the Syriac churches, the Magi often number twelve.Their identification as kings in later Christian writings is probably linked to Psalm 72:11, "May all kings fall down before him". Traditional nativity scenes depict three "Wise Men" visiting the infant Jesus on the night of his birth, in a manger accompanied by the shepherds and angels, but this should be understood as an artistic convention allowing the two separate scenes of the Adoration of the Shepherds on the birth night and the later Adoration of the Magi to be combined for convenience.The single biblical account in Matthew simply presents an event at an unspecified point after Christ's birth in which an unnumbered party of unnamed "wise men" (μάγοι, mágoi) visits him in a house (οἰκίαν, oikian),not a stable, with only "his mother" mentioned as present. The New Revised Standard Version of Matthew 2:1–12 describes the visit of the Magi in this manner: The text specifies no interval between the birth and the visit, and artistic depictions and the closeness of the traditional dates of December 25 and January 6 encourage the popular assumption that the visit took place the same winter as the birth, but later traditions varied, with the visit taken as occurring up to two winters later. This maximum interval explained Herod's command at Matthew 2:16–18 that the Massacre of the Innocents included boys up to two years old. More recent commentators, not tied to the traditional feast days, may suggest a variety of intervals. The wise men are mentioned twice shortly thereafter in verse 16, in reference to their avoidance of Herod after seeing Jesus, and what Herod had learned from their earlier meeting. The star which they followed has traditionally become known as the Star of Bethlehem. Lyrics: (Note:Gaspar is in Bold '''while the rest are in normal text) First Verse: '''Do you really think you'll take our crowns? We're wizards and kings so a curse won't take us down! We are the kings of magic and the presents! If you think your holiday is great,well it clearly isn't You're so anonymous they didn't give you an actual name. Now we'll leave you like your statue,burning in flames! Then with your broom we'll clean your remains! After this you will never get presents today! Second Verse: The reason for that is because nobody loves you! You're forever alone and we're a whole crew! We're 3 and you're 1 so it's best if you leave. We actually existed,that's why people in us believe! Category:Epiphany Category:Gaspar Category:Three Wise Men Category:La Befana vs Three Wise Men